The present invention generally relates to bulk material containers.
Prior art bulk material containers have included one or more of the following drawbacks. First, flimsy lids that prevent containers from being stacked on each other. Second, for those containers that are stackable, when empty containers are stacked, the empty containers may damage each other.
Third, different structural forces may act with greater or lesser force at different points in the container. This may lead to an increased risk of failure at certain points of the container's design. Finally, for those containers that are stackable, the stacked container may occasionally undesirably move relative to the container that it had been stacked on.